


Reassurances

by Araloth



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Evan "Buck" Buckley, Boyfriends, Comfort, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Insecure Buck, Kissing, M/M, Scars, Smut, Sweet, Top Eddie, jealous buck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araloth/pseuds/Araloth
Summary: Eddie discovers how down Buck has been feeling especially after visiting the firehouse and seeing Lena there, and makes sure Buck understands just what Buck means to him. Set after s3e4 "Triggers".





	Reassurances

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything explicit for these two and while I enjoyed it, it me longer than I wanted it to. I had hoped to get this up before last night's episode but it just didn't happen. Anyway, hope everyone enjoys it...

"Christopher, you ready to go?" Eddie hollered from the living room.

“Just about dad!” Christopher called back. “I can’t find my backpack!”

Eddie frowned and looked up from the newspaper he was reading. “Where’d you have it last?”

“I can’t remember!”

Eddie sighed and started to stand up from his chair. Buck walked into the room laughing and waved him off.

Buck grinned. “I’ll help Chris find it.”

“Thanks.” Eddie checked his watch. “We’re already going to be cutting it close…”

“Eh don’t worry about.” Buck shrugged. “I don’t think Hen is going to care if you drop him off a little later than you said.”

“You’re probably right.” Eddie smiled. “I’m just glad he’s excited about going.”

Buck nodded. “Me too. But now-“ Buck smiled wider. “I have a backpack to go find…”

Eddie watched him trudge down to Chris’ room and shook his head. Hen had invited Christopher and Harry over to a sleepover with Denny. It was supposed to be just a fun night for the three kids, but Eddie suspected that Hen and Karen were still thinking about acclimating Denny to someday living with a sibling too. But Christopher seemed excited about it, and Eddie was happy to see him excited about something again. Chris' nightmares had been less frequent since he and Eddie talked, and Eddie was hopeful that Christopher was starting to do better overall too. Eddie heard laughter drifting up from Christopher's room and smiled. As hard it had been watching Christopher struggle in the aftermath of the tsunami, a part of Eddie had still been amazed Christopher handled things as well as he had. Eddie had been in some of the same waters by the pier where Buck and Christopher had gotten trapped, and some of the images he'd seen had been hard for him to deal with let alone a kid like Christopher. Buck had done an amazing job of shield Chris from the worst of the things, though Eddie knew Buck still felt guilty that they'd gotten separated. Hopefully, with Christopher finally moving to a better mental state, Buck would be able to stop beating himself up a little.

“Alright let’s go!” Buck ushered Christopher out of his room, backpack in hand.

“Where was it?” Eddie asked.

“Under my bed.” Christopher smiled. “Buck found it.”

"Course he did." Eddie smiled and took the stuffed backpack from Buck. "Let's get going then, buddy. We've got to get you over to Denny's house."

Christopher led the way over to the door, Eddie right behind him. But Christopher stopped and frowned when he saw Buck wasn't following them. "Aren't you coming Buck?"

“Nah you’re dad’s going to drop you off little man.” Buck smiled. “I’ve got some work to do.” He patted a stack of papers on the living room table. “Remember how I told you about my new job?”

Christopher studied the papers for a second before turning back to Buck. “Is it fun being a fire marshal?”

Eddie bit the inside of his lip to keep from grimacing. He knew Christopher’s question was completely innocent, Christopher understood Buck hadn’t been happy lately, and Eddie could clearly pick out the hope from Chris that Buck liked what he was doing now. Buck smiled down at Christopher. Eddie could still see some of Buck’s disappointment simmering under the surface but he hid it pretty well.

“It can be a little fun.” Buck smiled wider. “The other day I got to score you dad and the rest of the 118 when they went on a practice call.”

“Like a test?” Christopher laughed. “Did daddy pass?”

"Yeah, they all did alright." Buck chuckled and nodded back to his papers. "But I've got a couple of other fire hoses to look at too and between you and me little man I'm not sure they'll do as well as your dad here."

Buck winked at Eddie above Christopher’s head, and Eddie snorted. The 119 had passed just by the skin of their teeth, and that only with Buck helping to nudge the numbers a little.

Christopher smiled and stepped forward to pull Buck into a quick hug. “Bye Buck.”

Buck bent down to ruffle Christopher’s hair. “I’ll see you later buddy. You have a good weekend okay?”

Christopher nodded seriously and headed for the front door. Eddie smiled and gave Buck a brief hug of his own.

“I’ll be back in a little bit.”

Buck nodded wearily and sat down in front of his paperwork. “I’ll be here…”

Eddie was halfway out the door when he stopped. “Oh hey- your car’s blocking my truck in.”

“Oh here-“ Buck fished his car keys out of his pocket and tossed them to Eddie. “You can just take it.”

Eddie caught the keys one-handed and nodded. "Thanks. See ya later."

Buck nodded and watched the door swing shut. A minute later he heard the engine of his car fire up, the rumbling growing distant as Eddie pulled away. Buck sighed and grabbed a pen from the ceramic mug Christopher had made in art class. He opened the file folder full of paperwork and reluctantly got started.

***

Eddie made it back about an hour later. Between traffic, and making sure Christopher got settled in okay Buck had honestly expected it to take Eddie even longer. Buck was still only about halfway done with writing up the report for another firehouse, but he let his pen fall down to the table and rubbed his eyes when he heard Eddie come inside. "Did he get off okay?" Buck asked.

“Yeah…” There was something strange about Eddie’s voice, but Buck couldn’t pick out what was it. He opened his eyes again as Eddie stepped into the room and frowned. Eddie had a serious look on his face, his dark eyes boring into Buck from across the room.

Buck narrowed his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“You want to explain this?” Eddie fished something out of his pocket and set it on the table in front of Buck.

It was folded up a little from being in Eddie’s pocket. Buck picked it up and it took him a moment to sort out just what it was. When he got it straightened out the letters finally gave it away- _OSKO_... Buck froze up. It was the tape he’d taken off of Lena’s locker- really Buck’s locker. When Buck had seen it… it had just been too much. He’d ripped it down before he’d even really realized what he was doing. Buck had thrown the tape away in his car he realized, the car he’d just let Eddie borrow to drop off Christopher. Eddie must have seen the piece of tape in Buck's trash bag and pulled it out. Buck winced.

“Eddie-“

“You know we wondered what happened to that…” Eddie said quietly. “We came back to the firehouse after the call and it was just gone. Figured it had just fallen off or something…” Eddie trailed off, his expression darkening. “Never even crossed my mind you would mess with it…”

Buck swallowed hard. “I didn’t mean…”

“To what?” Eddie asked. “Make a firefighter who’s entire firehouse got wrecked feel unwelcome? Do you not like her that much?”

“It’s not that!” Buck grumbled in frustration. “It’s just- it’s my locker…”

Eddie’s expression was unreadable. “So what? Nobody else can use it?”

“I don’t care if she uses it…” Buck huffed.

“Then what it is?” Eddie studied Buck carefully.

“It was that stupid tape!” Buck grabbed it off the table and tossed it into the trashcan. “Like she was just replacing my name- replacing _me_…”

Eddie sighed. "I already told you, Buck, no one is going to replace you."

"She already is," Buck said quietly.

Eddie gave him a baffled look. “What?”

"She's the one going out and watching your back on calls…" Buck shifted a little uncomfortably under Eddie's stare. "She was the one who gave you the advice you needed to help Chris…" Buck threw up his hands in frustration. "She's there- and I'm not…"

“Is that what this is about?” Eddie cracked a small smile. “Are-are you _jealous_ Buck?”

“No.” Buck pouted. “I’m not.”

“Kind of seems like you are.” Eddie smiled a little wider. “You know I’d much rather hang out with you right? Have you back in the firehouse? Me becoming friendly with her doesn’t change that.”

“Yeah…”

Eddie glared down at Buck. “Okay seriously? What’s going on?”

“Just…” Buck trailed off weakly. “You guys are partners now. I saw you two laughing together the other day… and Chimney was saying how close the two of you were getting…”

“What-“ Eddie’s face froze. “Jesus Buck- do you seriously think I’d be interested in her like that?”

Buck just shrugged.

Eddie gaped at him. “How could you even-“ Eddie broke off, seeing Buck looking up at him like a kicked puppy. Eddie swallowed hard, and his resolve hardened into steel. He grabbed Buck’s hand. “Get up.”

Buck frowned. “What?”

“C’mon, right now.” Eddie pulled Buck to his feet.

“Where are we going?” Buck asked confused.

“Bedroom.” Eddie steered Buck back down the hallway.

Buck gave Eddie a puzzled look. “Why?”

“Why do you think?” Eddie smiled and gave Buck another little push. “Apparently I need to remind you what you mean to me… and I plan on being really thorough.”

Buck snorted softly. “Eddie-“

“Nope.” Eddie nudged Buck forward again. “No more talking out of you.” He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the back of Buck’s neck. “Somebody needs to be taught a lesson…”

Eddie shoved Buck into their bedroom, and guided back down onto the bed, giving Buck another firm little nudge, until Buck was finally sitting on the edge of the bed. Buck smiled a little and reached for the hem of his shirt, but Eddie caught his hands before he could pull it off. Eddie grinned. "I'm doing that." Buck laughed and leaned back a little further on the bed, resting his weight on his elbows. Rather than immediately pull Buck's shirt off, Eddie sank to his knees next to the bed. Buck's eyebrows shot up in anticipation, but Eddie just smirked at him. Buck groaned and flopped back onto the bed, when instead of reaching for his pants like Buck had been hoping, Eddie, reached Buck's shoes and started untying them with slow, painstakingly deliberate little motions. Eddie laughed and pulled Buck’s socks off too, pressing a little kiss to Buck’s anklebone. “What?” Eddie asked, smiling up at Buck knowingly.

Buck moaned a little needily. He was already half-hard in his jeans just from watching Eddie and his earlier promise. “Are you trying to tease me to death?

"That'd be a way to go huh?" Eddie stood up and leaned forward, so his face was hovering right over Buck. Eddie bent over a little more and kissed Buck, his lips finding Buck’s perfect little birthmark like an arrow seeking a target. Eddie pulled back again and grinned. "I already told you- I plan on being really thorough…"

“Eddie-“

Eddie shook his head. "You know I love you right? That's not going to change. You don't need to worry about Lena, or about a job or anything else getting in the way of that. It's you and me, Buck." Eddie smiled. "And Chris obviously.” Eddie ran one of his thumbs gently over Buck’s cheek as he spoke, his tone heavy and serious. “I’m not going anywhere…”

Buck nodded and let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding in. He could feel some of the tension he’d been carrying with him the past few days melting away too. “I know…” Buck sighed. “I know you’d never do anything with her…” Buck shrugged. “Sorry for not making any sense.”

“You’re human Buck.” Eddie smiled. “You’re allowed to be a little emotional and irrational sometimes. It goes with the territory.”

"Well, I'm glad you're always here to set me straight." Buck leaned forward and kissed Eddie, chuckling a little. "So to speak…"

Eddie snorted and gave Buck another kiss back. "You're such a dork."

“Yeah but I’m your dork…” Buck grinned and squirmed a little under Eddie. “You know- I’d uh- I’d still happily take that demonstration you were planning…”

Eddie laughed and shoved Buck back into the bed. "Oh, that was never not happening."

Buck watched as Eddie stood up again, one of Eddie’s hands ghosting over the outline of Buck’s bulge as he did. Eddie reached for Buck’s belt and unhooked it, quickly sliding Buck’s pants down his legs and onto the floor. Then Eddie grabbed the hem of Buck’s shirt and yanked it up over his head, leaving Buck in just his boxers-his very tented boxers. Eddie grinned and ran his hands along the inside of Buck’s muscular thighs.

“Mmm.” Buck hummed in anticipation. “Eddie…”

Eddie smiled wider and leaned over to leave a trail of kisses along the defined muscles of Buck's abs. Eddie circled them one by one, slowly working his way down Buck's navel. At the same time, Eddie brought his hands to grab onto the bottom of Buck's boxers and wrapped the silky material around his fingers. Buck’s hips twitched up towards Eddie and Eddie laughed. “A little anxious there?” Eddie rubbed his lips over Buck’s erection, the fabric of Buck’s boxers straining to keep it contained. “Or maybe not so little…”

Buck grabbed a hold of Eddie’s shoulders, urging onwards. “C’mon Eddie… Please.”

Eddie laughed again, and finally, _finally_ tugged Buck’s boxers down. Buck’s cock snapped free when the elastic slipped over the engorged head, slapping back against Buck’s stomach and bobbing in time with his heartbeat. Eddie tossed Buck's underwear into the growing pile of clothes on the floor, and reached out for Buck's cock with one hand, rubbing his palm along the length of smooth skin. Eddie winked at Buck, and then ran his tongue quickly along the length, pausing for just a second to swirl his tongue around the sensitive head.

Buck hissed, and his hips jumped up towards Eddie again, seeking more. Eddie wasted no time in wrapping his mouth around Buck, swallowing him down and drawing a shocked groan from Buck. Eddie would have smiled, but his mouth was a little busy at the moment. Instead, he hummed happily, loving watching Buck twitch and groan as Eddie's reaction brought him even more pleasure.

Eddie used one of his hands to hold the base of Buck’s cock steady, feeding it easily between his lips as he starting bobbing his head quickly. With his other hand, Eddie reached down for Buck's balls, rolling and rubbing the sack tenderly. Eddie was using every tool in his arsenal and every bit of his experience with Buck to get him off as quickly as possible. Eddie wanted to erase any doubts in Buck’s min about who Eddie wanted in his bed.

“God Eddie!” Buck moaned loudly as he felt the head of his cock hit the back of Eddie’s throat and keep sliding down. Nobody Buck had been with before had been able to deep throat him as easily as Eddie. Buck’s eyes were glued to Eddie, the sight of his throat swelling around Buck’s cock nearly enough to finish him off right there. Eddie pulled back laughing and allowed Buck's cock to slip out of his mouth, a trail of precum dangling from his lips to the head of Buck's flushed cock.

"Good thing Christopher isn't home," Eddie said, still laughing. "You can get so noisy…"

“Not my fault-“ Buck groaned. “You make me feel too good…”

Eddie sat up quickly to kiss Buck, and his dark eyes boring straight into Buck's. "No such thing for you babe," Eddie said softly. He kissed Buck again, and wrapped his fingers back around Buck’s cock, slowly stroking the slick skin.

Buck gasped. “I’m getting close…” He glared at Eddie breathlessly. “You’re still wearing way too many clothes…”

"Nah." Eddie said softly, nipping Buck's earlobe, "We've got all night. Just let go, Buck. Enjoy yourself."

Buck thrashed a little under Eddie’s touch, his whole body tightening up like a coiled spring. Finally, the pressure got to be too much, and Buck's cock exploded, shooting wave after wave of pearly cum onto Eddie's hand.

“Mm…” Buck sagged bonelessly into the bed. He smiled a little dopily up at Eddie. “Message received.”

"Oh, you think I'm done with you?" Eddie wiped a couple of stray drops of cum off of his chin and licked his thumb clean. He lay down next to Buck on the bed, one hand idly rubbing Buck's bicep. "I don't think your reminder is over quite yet."

Buck laughed and closed his eyes, basking in the afterglow of his orgasm. Lying there with Eddie everything just seemed so _right_. Buck wasn’t worrying about Lena, or about his job, he could just relax and enjoy the little electric flutters Eddie touch sent racing up his body. Buck would have been content to just stay like that all night, but Eddie clearly had other plans. Buck could feel Eddie moving next to him on the mattress, and next thing Buck knew he felt the feathery touch of Eddie’s lips and the slight burn of Eddie’s stubble running up his arm.

“What are you doing?” Buck asked groggily.

“Working.” Eddie smiled. He planted more kisses to Buck’s shoulder.

Buck chuckled softly. He felt his cock stir valiantly, but it was still too soon for him to get fully hard again. Still, Buck was more than happy to just lie back and let Eddie continue. "Okay then…"

Eddie’s mouth diligently worked its way down Buck’s chest, pausing in its progress just a bit to tease Buck’s nipple into hardened points. Buck groaned. Before long Eddie’s lips were ghosting over his abs again, and Buck felt sure he was going to keep moving further south. Instead, Buck felt the bed next to him shift, and Eddie climbed off, easing himself down to the floor. Buck opened his eyes a little and frowned.

"Just relax." Eddie sat down on the floor and reached out for one of Buck's feet. He took it and began massaging the muscles there, Eddie's skilled fingers drawing another little moan from Buck.

“Don’t stop.” Buck whimpered.

“I had no intention to.” Eddie laughed low in his throat. He kept rubbing Buck’s foot with one hand, his other trailing up to skim over the scars from Buck’s leg surgery. Eddie kissed the scar, his thumb rubbing it into the raised skin. "I love you, Buck. Always will. This didn't change that and nothing else will."

Buck shivered and Eddie kept going. After a few more minutes of his boyfriend's ministrations, Buck could feel his cock starting to swell again, the warmth and love Eddie was brining forth for Buck flowing straight to his dick. Buck might have been a little embarrassed at having such a visceral reaction to Eddie saying he loved him, but from the little grin on Eddie's face, Buck was fairly certain that getting Buck hard again had been Eddie's plan all along. Buck took in the sight of Eddie sitting on the floor, still fully clothed, and frowned. “You need to get naked…”

A bark of laughter escaped from Eddie, and he dutifully stood up and stripped off his shirt. Buck grinned as Eddie started to work on his jeans, and reached down to stroke himself. Eddie shook his head and let go of his belt to grab Buck's wrist. "Nope," Eddie said firmly. "None of that just yet."

“So I can’t do anything?” Buck raised an eyebrow at him but brought his hands up to pull a pillow under his head instead. Eddie's pants hit the floor followed closely by his boxers, exposing his own neglected cock. Buck licked his lips. He could already see little beads of precum pooling at the tip.

"Here." Eddie fished a tube of lube out of one of his dresser drawers and squirted some into his hands. Then he tossed the rest to Buck, his eyes dark and heavy with lust. "You can get yourself ready."

As Eddie slicked up his cock Buck grinned and spread a generous amount of lube over two of his fingers. He slipped them down between his legs, slowly fingering himself open as he watched Eddie. Eddie kept working on his own cock, and after a few minutes, it was shining in the dim bedroom light.

“Eddie-“ Buck let his fingers slip out of him, and spread his legs wide, showing as much of his hole to Eddie as he could. “I’m ready. C’mon already…”

Eddie stepped closer to Buck, and gently traced the rim of Buck’s opening with his cock head, smearing a thin trail of precum across the rosy skin. “You sure you’re ready?”

Buck nodded eagerly.

Eddie slipped the head of his cock into Buck, a little sigh of pleasure escaping from his throat. Buck moaned as he felt the familiar, sweet burn of Eddie entering him. Eddie leaned forward and grabbed Buck’s hands as he slowly sank into him, pinning Buck’s arms back against the mattress on either side of his head. Buck groaned. “Eddie-“

“Shh.” Eddie kissed Buck, having fully sheathed himself in his lover. “Just let me make you feel good.”

“Always do…” Buck’s breath hitched as Eddie’s cock sank home again, finding that perfect spot deep inside Buck. “Y-you could at least let me jerk off though…” Buck laughed breathlessly.

"No." Eddie shook his head firmly, a teasing smile on his face. "I'm just going to fuck you, Buck. Make you feel so good you won't need to jerk off to cum. How's that sound huh?"

“Uff!” Buck shuddered as Eddie nailed his prostate again, sending waves of pleasure cascading through Buck’s body. “Promises, promises…”

Eddie picked up the pace of his thrusts, chasing his orgasm as much as Buck’s. "Gonna make sure you feel it, Buck. Right now, tomorrow… I'm going to make sure you never forget what my cock feels like. How much I love you… that you're the only I do this with…”

“Never huh?” Buck smirked even as he as gasped a little. “That’s a ohh- that’s a pretty big order…”

Eddie kissed him again and hovered over him so he was looking right into Buck's eyes. "Then I'll just have to remind you more frequently…"

Neither of them spoke much after that, both of them falling silent as the just lost themselves in the pleasure of each other’s bodies. Eddie was still holding onto Buck’s hands, but with Eddie constantly battering his prostate Buck’s cock was rock hard again, dripping precum back onto his stomach as Eddie kept pounding into his ass. At some point Buck lifted his legs up and hooked them around Eddie’s waist, revealing in the feel of Eddie’s own finely muscled ass under his feet. Buck groaned and stared up at Eddie. They were both sweating down, and as Buck watched the beads on Eddie’s skin cast his muscles in even harsher relief. Buck bit his lip, fighting to hold off his building climax for as long as he could. Eddie looked so hot like this, the sex god Buck had always known he would be. Unbidden, Buck’s mind flashed back to sexy firefighter shoot when they had first met. God if the committee had gotten a look of Eddie like this they would have wanted to make the whole calendar out of just him. And this private show was all Buck’s. He grinned, sometimes not believing his luck. Maybe next time Buck could convince Eddie to let him bring a big mirror into the bedroom so Buck could enjoy the show view from both sides…

Eddie’s breathing was starting to get a little ragged, and his thrusts were losing the steady rhythm he’d kept up early as he pistoned his cock in and out of Buck. Eddie could feel himself trembling a little, but he was determined to get Buck off again before he collapsed over the finish line himself.

“Come on Buck-“ Eddie growled. “Cum for me.”

Buck didn't need much encouragement, as Eddie slammed into him again Buck's cock erupted in a hands-free orgasm, spraying all over Buck's chest and stomach, and even landing a few wider shots up on Eddie. The sight of Buck cumming was all it took to push Eddie over the edge, and he buried his cock fully into Buck as his own orgasm rushed through him.

Eddie collapsed down on top Buck, and Buck hummed happily. He managed to finally extricate one of his hand's from Eddie and wrapped an arm around Eddie's muscular back. They just lay like that for a while, savoring the moment and each other. Finally, Eddie sighed happily, and lifted his head up, pressing his forehead into Buck's.

"We should go get cleaned up. It might be kind of hard to explain to Christopher why we're stuck together when he gets home tomorrow."

Buck laughed. “True.” He grunted and lifted himself up on his elbows, sliding Eddie off onto the bed next to him. “I’ll go get the shower started.” Buck grinned. “You earned a break for a few minutes…”

Eddie snorted.

“But you never know-“ Buck smacked Eddie’s ass gently as he stood up. “I might need another little demonstration in the shower.”

Eddie shook his head, laughing. “You insatiable.”

“You know it.” Buck leaned down to kiss Eddie, and his face got serious for a moment. “And I love you too.”

Eddie smiled to himself as he watched Buck plod nakedly to the bathroom, a big smile on the blonde’s face. Mission accomplished it seemed. Eddie heard the water start, and after a few more minutes of just laying there on the bed he hauled himself up. Eddie grinned. After all, if Buck needed another demonstration who was he to argue?


End file.
